vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Seiya Senji
Summary Seiya Senji was Touya Senji's older brother. Unbeknownst to Touya, who had developed an inferiority complex towards his brother's talents because of their family, Seiya was a Perfect Returner who gained his talent using a Branch of Reincarnation. Aware that he had essentially "cheated" and scared and ashamed of facing his brother, Seiya started to learn other talents to become a worthy big brother. He and his Returner friends eventually founded the Forest of the Greats, a Returner organization with the goal of achieving world peace. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A Name: Seiya Senji, Leonardo da Vinci, Universal Genius Origin: Petals of Reincarnation Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Perfect Returner Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can learn any kind of talent including the powers of other Returners, Expert martial artist, and staff user, can extend a black aura that gives him full control over any object, Teleportation, Spatial Manipulation, Analytical Prediction, Genius Intelligence, Can hide things from plain sight Attack Potency: At least Small Building level (Had friendly spars with Kouu, who considered Seiya a second only to him and the only person able to match him) Speed: At least Subsonic (Moves faster than the eye can see while in a friendly spar, comparable to prime Kouu) Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class Durability: At least Small Building level (Considered to be the only match for Kouu) Stamina: High (Returner talents use up a lot of physical and mental strength, Seiya is able to have friendly spars with Kouu followed by sparring with Itsuki Kitazuka) Range: Standard melee range, at least several meters with Omnireceptacle's aura, unknown with teleportation. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Genius, was the original leader of Forest of the Greats. He was both an expert fighter that would be considered the only match for Kouu and a student of multiple other Returners, such as Neumann, Einstein, and Picasso. Able to learn any kind of talent, from music and painting to martial arts and the powers of other Returners. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, he needs to train and develop the talents he learns. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Returner:' As a Perfect Returner, Seiya is always in his transformed state. Like other Returners, Seiya's throat releases several petals while his power is active. As a Great-type Returner, Seiya's returned talent comes from a hero or someone who can truly be called Great. In his case, his returned talent "Universal Vessel" comes from the Italian polymath who embodied the ideal of the "Renaissance Man" with his boundless curiosity and talent. **'Universal Vessel:' Seiya's talent is the ability to learn and use all talents effectively. Seiya was the student of multiple Returners, including all other founders of the Forest of the Greats. ***'Omnireceptacle:' Kouu's talent to use a black battle aura to gain control over any object. Seiya has some trouble with this talent due to lacking the mentality for it. Seiya has shown the ability to reinforce objects and teleport using this talent, but his ability to manipulate earth is still subpar as his golem was barely bigger than a regular stone. ***'Spatial Transference:' Einstein's talent to switch two spaces in order to transfer matter. It is unknown to what degree Seiya can use it. ***'Prediction Calculation:' Neumann's talent to analyze large amounts of data to predict the future. It is unknown to what degree Seiya can use it. ***'Picasso's Talent:' The unknown talent of Picasso. ***'The Talent of Deceit:' The talent of the modern magician Jean Eugène Robert-Houdin. Seiya uses this talent to hide his and his friends' Returner petals from regular humans. ***'Martial Arts:' Seiya has learned martial arts from Itsuki Kitazuka. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Petals of Reincarnation Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Space Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Aura Users Category:Earth Users Category:Illusionists Category:Teenagers Category:Geniuses Category:Leaders Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 9